Fathers, brothers and sons
by Khaliq
Summary: Kurogane and Fai are fighting a war, on opposite sides, but fate will soon bring the two men together. kuro/fai
1. War isn't worth anything

Ok this is my first fic, so I'm just gonna see how the first chapter goes and go from there. Please do not mock. I'm not too sure about this chapter, but there's definitely gonna be some _stuff_ later...

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. It belongs to Clamp.

Chapter 1:

As I lay here in this hell hole and look around, what I see is any mother's worst nightmare. As I stare at the carnage, praying that the sun will never rise. These men, these boys, fathers, brothers and sons with guns strapped to their sides, cradling their brothers as they cease to breathe. The cruel, hard stench of blood burns our noses, and never-ending gunfire rattles around us...

"SIR!" a young boy shouted, Syaoran, the youngest of Kurogane's troop, "KUROGANE-SAMA!"

--

Kurogane was lying on his back, his eyes practically sewn shut, trying his hardest not to scream, as his men all rushed around him. He opened his eyes, telling himself that his arm didn't hurt, but when he did and saw his arm lying next to him...

"FUCK!"

Damn it, he could hardly _fire_ a gunnow_. _Now he had opened his eyes, he found it impossible to convince himself that it didn't hurt, because it bloody hell did. _So fucking much!_

_On the other side of the trenches_

"GAAAAH!!" This hurt more that Kurogane's arm, soo much more, Fai's left eye was actually laying on the table in front of him. He couldn't believe he'd done it. Ashura; his commanding officer, his own childhood friend had actually got so pissed off with him that he'd reached forwards and ripped his eye out of its socket.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" He muttered over and over again.

The nurses acted quickly but uncaringly, considering the reason for Ashura's sudden outburst of anger. Fai had finally plucked up the courage to tell his childhood friend what he really thought of this stupid war. He wanted to be on the other side, fighting _against_ this bastard, not _for_ him.

_Kurogane sat up in his hospital bed._

**Fai sat up in his hospital bed.**

_His arm hurt so much._

**His eye hurt so much.**

_**He hated this war and just wanted to get away from it.**_


	2. War is just plain wrong

Nameless: Thanks for the comments guys! They were really helpful!

Moose: HA. Your such a creep!

Nameless: your one to talk!

Moose: Shut the hell up and get on with the guns and stuff

Nameless: Moose, I don't think there's much guns in this chapter...

Moose: hell, I'm not reading it then!

I dont know much about fais past btw.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicle. It is the brilliant work of CLAMP!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter two:

Kurogane hated this war. It was just plain wrong. No one knew the reason for it except the kings of both sides, to be honest, kurogane doubted even they knew. He had live this life, climbing the ranks, since he was eighteen – seven years ago – and he was sick of the same old routine day by day; wake up in the blood of your brothers. Scream, aim, FIRE! Then back to sleep in the same, if you could. The men didn't even have a camp, they were forced to sleep in the trenches amongst those who still fought, and they only got minimal supplies once a week.

Kurogane spent all day, every day, hungry, thirsty, and sleep-deprived, taking the lives of so many soldiers on the other side so they couldn't take his.

The doctor had told him that despite the loss of an arm, he was still fit to fight. _'What!?' _Kurogane thought as he processed the news. He didn't want to fight, he wouldn't. He'd had enough of this war. He decided to leave. That night, before he was sent back to fight, he'd slip out and escape in the forest. So what if he'd be labelled a coward? This wasn't even his country any way. He'd been sent to help fight with numerous other men and boys from Nihon. He'd go back home, he'd be a hero there. The country had been bullied into this war, they'd never backed it, and the people there would love him for refusing to fight. He didn't even know the name of the country he was fighting for. Besides, they'd never catch him, he was too clever.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Fai had known Ashura so long but he'd never seen him so bloodthirsty. As soon as his father mysteriously died and Ashura became king, he had started this war. He hadn't even consulted Fai or explained it to him, and he was _supposed_ to be his adviser. The two men had grown up together and had been friends ever since they'd met, Fai wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because he was so young and was excited that the kings son had taken an interest in him. It wasn't until recently that Fai had realised how much he hated his king. Not until he had gone against him and started this war and forced him to fight in it. Now he'd never get close enough to Ashura to have another chance of stopping it. He may as well just leave. Yes! He'd leave! Go start a life somewhere else far away from this psycho! He could go live in the enemy country, so long as no one found out his origin he'd be fine. Yes, that would teach that bastard a lesson. Stop it from the other side and then make sure Ashura knew it was him that had done it! This was a brilliant plan!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow that took ages... not much but I got writers block, so... and I didn't use my beta on this one 'cos she wasn't online, so I hope it's okay!!

any way, please keep commenting, it gives me a reason to write more if I know your reading it

love : Nameless CatGirl


	3. War is a racket

Chapter 3:

Moose came to school with me today, and I think I left him there...

Any way, thanks for the comments, very helpful. Hope you like this chapter!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles. It belongs to Clamp.

-- - - - - - -

Chapter 3

Kurogane stumbled through the thick woods, rubbing his shoulder as he went. Before he'd left he'd made sure he gave the doctors enough time to fit him with a mechanical arm (the new ones that picked up the signals your brain was still sending out) and was outside, unsupervised with a gun, he would need that. As soon as he was sure no one was looking, and legged it into the surrounding forest.

He didn't know where he was going. He didn't have a map, a compass, he didn't have anything! He just knew the general direction and was heading there. His thick skin made him pretty resilient to the branches thwacking at him as he ran, his huge lung capacity had made him _able_ to run for so long, and his muscular legs made him able to run fast enough that no one could catch him.

Kurogane had been running for hours, and eventually he had to stop to breathe. He collapsed in a large, grassy clearing by a tiny stream and splashed a few handfuls of water into his face, gulped down some more, and filled the two water containers; she as he forgotten to do so before he left. He collapsed back in the grass and slept. He was sure he was safe for a while, they probably hadn't even realised he was gone.

- - - - - - -- -

The slender blonde wandered through the woods. He wasn't running away, he had been told to leave, hadn't he?

"_Get out of here before I kill you, you bastard!_" Fai mimicked the king's voice to himself.

He hadn't had time to get provisions or a gun before he'd left, so he was randomly searching for a water source, he didn't even have a container for it! Suddenly a surge of pain shot through his head and he curled up on the ground with his hand firmly clamped over the bandage that covered his missing left eye. He stayed there for a few minutes, slowly rocking back and forth, groaning.

He stood up, blinked his right eye a few times because his sight was blurry, and looked around. He hadn't noticed it before, but he was stood quite close to a large clearing, and he could hear water coming from the same direction.

He slowly walked towards the sound of water, holding onto branches to steady himself. He could hardly see at all now, all he could was a deep red, and Fai was sure his left eye had bled into his right. He found his way to the stream, bent down, and started frantically throwing water into his face. He collapsed, breathless, with only his hands holding him up on the bottom of the stream.

"Whoa. Man, you OK?" came a low voice from behind Fai. The tone had hints of care in it, but he was too terrified to notice. He spun around too fast and fell on his butt. He stared at the huge man, his one blue eye wide as he took in the sight.

It was hard to tell because he was sitting down, but he was definitely tall, and his dark skin, red eyes, and black hair were such a colossal tribute to his face that the smaller male didn't notice that he was wearing the crest of the enemy country. Two longish pieces of dark hair fell down over his stern, hard eyes, and he had a square jaw that looked amazing on such a big guy. If he hadn't had such big muscles it would have looked stupid. He was HOT!

"Dude," he breathed a small laugh "I said are you OK?"

Fai shook his head, he'd zoned out. "Fine… my eye just hurts a little, not too much. You don't need to worry!" This guy seemed like some one he could have fun with…

"Why would I worry?!" he yelled "I don't even know you! Besides, I'm supposed to be fighting against you!"

"Ah?" Fai still hadn't noticed his uniform "I guess you're gonna shoot me now. It'll be easy, I won't run and I don't have a gun to shoot _you_ with." He smiled at the man.

He could tell by the state of him that he'd abandoned the war, and the two main reasons for ever doing that were; not being killed and/or not killing. Fai just hoped it was the latter.

"... It's... It's not fair to shoot an unarmed person, besides I've given up on war. And even if I hadn't you're not _my_ enemy." he looked away from the blonde.

Fai smiled, nodded, wiped a drop of water off of his cheek and in a cheery voice said,

"I'm Fai."

The dark haired man glared at him for a while, he took in the high cheek bones, flowing blonde hair, and that single bright blue eye. He was pale, possibly from blood loss, but it might have been his natural skin tone. The guy persisted to grin at him, and he got even grumpier now that he'd found someone his death glare didn't work on.

"What's your name? Or can't you remember? Did you hit your head?"

"MY HEAD IS FINE!"

"Then tell me what your name is."

"WHY?"

"So I can call you by it... why are you getting angry?"

"Oh for fucks sake!"

"Now, now, Puppy. No need to swear."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!"

Fai flinched slightly "Puppy?"

"NEVER CALL ME THAT!!"

"Well, tell me your name and I won't have to." He giggled, this plan always works!

"FINE! Fine, okay. My name's Kurogane. Happy now?" he glared more

"Very! Kurogane's a nice name, very manly. But I like Kuro-puu more!"

Kurogane stared at him "What?" he spoke through clenched teeth. He tightened his grip on his gun, whipped it up and shoved it into Fai's face. "What did you say?! QUIT MESSING AROUND WITH MY NAME, YOU IDIOT!!"

Fai put his hands up in mock surrender, and Kurogane lowered his gun but not his glare.

"Come on Kuro-puu, we'd better get going unless we want them to catch up with us." Fai stood and stretched.

"Us? What makes you think we're teaming up idiot?" Kurogane stood up as well but to block the blonde.

"Well, I just thought we'd make a good team, what with my brains and your brawn... we stand an excellent chance of not dying!"

Kurogane hated that this idiot was right, and there was no way to get rid of him. Besides if he teamed up with this guy, maybe he could help him get home...

"You got a map?" He didn't move, but softened his glare a little.

Fai opened his pack and waved a brightly coloured map in Kurogane's face, who grabbed the others wrist, spun around and dragged him out of the clearing.

- - - - - -- - - - - -

The two men walked for hours, with Kurogane having to threaten Fai with his gun whenever he _cough_ mispronounced his name. But it was getting dark and soon they would have to stop.

"You tired Kuro-puu?" Fai cheerfully quizzed. He'd been asking Kurogane questions about himself all day, and he had refused to answer most of them.

Kurogane sighed "Will you _please_ stop calling me that!" He stopped, coughed, grabbed his right shoulder, and grunted.

Fai's eye widened in surprise "Kuro-puppy? Are you okay? What's wrong?" He walked towards the bigger man. Kurogane looked up at him and their eyes locked.

"I'm... I'm dying..."

- - - - - -- - - - -

WOAH!! I'm not sure what's going on.

Please review! It really helps!


	4. War wastes lives

Nameless: Sorry it's late! I had SATs this week.

Moose: Shut up you dumb ass!

Nameless: Oh yeah! I found Moose! He was in my bag all along! blushes

Moose: Yeah! And it hurt! What have you got down there? It was so dark I couldn't see!

Nameless: Oh just a few pins...

DISCLAIMER: If Tsubasa was mine Kurogane and Fai would be out already.

--

Chapter 4

Fai stared wide eyed at Kurogane. He'd only known him a few hours, but he felt a huge surge of grief pulsate through him, as he processed the other man's words. They'd not been together long but Fai already had an overwhelming attachment to his companion.

"Kurogane... I'm so sorry..." Fai sniffed, his eyebrows dropped, and he felt his eyes watering. He kept sympathetic eye contact with his new friend, until...

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kurogane burst into laughter; it was so powerful that he nearly fell over backwards. "HA! BRILLIANT! Well that made you stop with those stupid names then, didn't it!?" Kurogane began to walk on.

"You mean you're not..." Fai drifted off

"Dying? No! I just though it would make you shut up for a while. I was gonna keep it up for longer, but... your face!" he turned around to face him and grinned a slightly evil grin, until Fai punched him really hard in the face and the grin disappeared. "What was that for idiot?!" Kurogane exclaimed, holding his face where Fai had hit him.

"What do you think, you bastard?!" Fai swung his pack into Kurogane's head. "How the hell could you think that was funny?!" he dropped to his knees and started crying – as best he could with one eye – and Kurogane stood above him and looked down at him.

--

They stayed like that for a while, but eventually Kurogane broke the silence,

"We should move on, it's getting dark." He didn't know why, but he was mad at himself. He hadn't known this guy for long, but to be honest, now that he thought about it, it was too obvious just how much Fai liked him.

Fai didn't move from where he was sitting, but looked up at Kurogane and glared – the most powerful glare that he had ever seen. So powerful that Kurogane had to look away for a second. He didn't think this guy would be able to pull off such a glare, even more so with the loss of his eye.

Fai stood up (still glaring intently at Kurogane) and stormed off into the woods and, with the help of the map came across a small clearing after a few. It was smaller that the first one, but big enough for the two men to sleep side by side.

The small blonde slumped into the grass and lay gazing at the stars. "Kuro-sama?"

"... Yes?"

"Have you ever wanted to be a star? You know, to get away from all the shit in the world? To look down on the earth and laugh at the stupid humans for everything they've gotten themselves into?" Fai continued to stare upwards, and Kurogane followed his gaze to the brightest star in the sky.

"Not really... are... are you still mad at me?" he changed his view to Fai's face, masked and unreadable. There was a long pause, but he didn't look away.

"... Yes... I am..." Fai said, but he didn't look at Kurogane.

"... I'm sorry, Fai... I didn't think... I'm sorry."

Fai turned onto his side and faced away from Kurogane. "Goodnight Kuro-sama."

Kurogane lay dawn next to him on his back. "Night Fai." within minutes both the men were asleep on the hard, cold ground.

--

The next morning, Kurogane was rudely woken by _someone_ bouncing on his stomach. Someone skinny and blonde. "G'morning Kuro-chan!" Fai stopped bouncing and sat straddling the other man's waist, head tilted to the left and eyes in little upward arrows like a contented cat.

Kurogane's eyes twitched and his mouth twisted into a snarl that would have been terrifying to anyone else but Fai.

"One, Do NOT bounces on my stomach and two..."

…..

"WHO THE HELL GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO CALL ME KURO-CHAN!" he yelled in the smaller man's face.

Fai giggled and rolled off of Kurogane, who watched him bounce off towards a small camp-fire which must have mysteriously materialised somehow while he was sleeping. The air was filled with a delicious aroma that he didn't recognise, so he sat up trying to figure out what it was.

"I made us breakfast, Kuro-daddy!" Fai said, waving the home-made stick-spatula that he was holding towards the rock that was suspended with sticks and string (don't ask me how) above the fire.

"What the hell is it?"

"Fish. The stream goes down into a river where there are some fish, so I caught some. It was kinda hard, seeing as I didn't have a fishing rod, but I managed!"

Kurogane had never had cooked fish before – in Nihon, they always had it raw – but it smelt entirely edible, so he didn't care. "You cooked it on a rock?"

"It was a clean rock." Fai said, scraping the fish onto another thin rock, and carrying it over to Kurogane. He crouched in front of him in monkey pose (fan girls know what I mean) and held it out.

Kurogane took it. "And don't call me Kuro-daddy."

Fai laughed and went off to fetch his fish. He returned and sat down next to Kurogane. "Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Cush I shed sho." he said with a mouthful of fish.

Fai laughed again "Is it good, Kuro-sama?"

Kurogane looked at the blonde for a while, until finally his brain told him '_He's talking about the fish you dumb ass_ and he said "Oh, right, the fish. Yeah it's pretty good. Good portion too."

"Well I just thought that was the right amount for such a big, friendly guy such as you." Fai smiled at Kurogane.

Kurogane just stared _wow, this guy is cute._

--

What did you think? Tell me, tell me!


	5. War kills love

Nameless: Sorry this chapter took so long, I've been ill.

Moose: Yeah, that's just you being lazy

Nameless: Whatever. Oh by the way, some of you anti-fluffsters might want to bugger off for this chapter!

Disclaimer: Need I say it? Clamp is not me!

Chapter 5

They had been walking all day, and both men were getting tired. For hours, neither of them had said a word, and Fai decided to break that silence with a song. "_I've been searching for a man all across Japan, just to find, to find my samurai_." he sang "_Someone who is strong, but still a little shy, yes I need, I need my samurai_."

"Shut up."

"Does Kuro-puu want to be my samurai?" Fai asked cutely

"No! Now shut up. You shouldn't be singing about men, unless there's something you want to tell me." Kurogane shot Fai a sideways glance, and saw the idiot beaming at him.

"Awww! Kuro-lovely's too shy to admit he likes me!" Fai mocked and giggled, while Kurogane fumed.

"I do not like you!"

"No. You're right." Kurogane stared at him. Maybe he had finally gotten through to him, after weeks of childish name calling and teasing. "Kuro-sexy _loves_ me!" Fai giggled, and - before Kurogane could react - jumped forwards, wrapped his arms around the soldier's neck, and pushed his mouth onto Kurogane's.

The kiss seemed to last forever, and Kurogane thought he caught himself kissing back, but then he threw Fai off of him. He either didn't notice, or tried to ignore the bright red, burning blush that appeared on his cheeks. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Fai giggled "Kuro-kissy didn't seem to mind!" He laughed again

"Come here you bastard!" Kurogane ran at him, and Fai ran away, speeding, jumping and weaving in and out of the trees, laughing as he went.

Kurogane was getting closer to Fai, but just as he thought he was gonna catch him, Fai put on a sudden burst of speed, moving even further out of Kurogane's reach.

Fai was running as fast as he could, but for some reason he _wanted_ Kurogane to catch him. The kiss had only been so that he could see just how much he could annoy him (sure he thought Kurogane was hot, but he didn't love him, did he? At least not to start out with.), but he never expected that he would fall in love with him. Not after one kisses, surely? He felt himself want to experience the pleasure he had felt as Kurogane's lips pressed against his own, again, and again. But he also didn't want to hurt him, or to be hurt.

While he was thinking this, he wasn't looking where he was going and...

"Got you!"

Kurogane was lying on top of him pinning his arms and legs in place. His ankle hurt where he had tripped over the tree root, and his head hurt where he had hit it on the floor when he fell.

He stared up at Kurogane. His eyes were strangely calm, but slightly confused.

"Got me. But the tree did most of the work for you." He smiled at Kurogane "You couldn't even catch me!"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

He did. By shoving his face against Fai's, and embracing him in another kiss. His surprisingly soft lips worked against Fai's, and his strong body rubbed against him with erotic sensation.

He released Fai's arms and placed one on the back of his head and the other on his butt. He shifted his hips so that he was sitting on the other man more comfortably, and pulled him closer.

Fai reached up and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck and pulled him harder against his body, deepening the kiss. Kurogane reacted to this by letting his tongue explore Fai's mouth, which in turn let out a soft moan. Kurogane thrusted against Fai, and grunted with lust.

For eight minutes they continued – mouths not having parted at all – until finally Kurogane pulled away, grinning. Fai grinned back and both men lay there for another two minutes, catching their breath and laughing.

Sorry this chapter was short, but I needed to write this bit, and after I had, I couldn't think of what else to write.

I will award reviewers with virtual chocolate brownies! _Terms and Conditions Apply_


	6. War sucks

I'm so sorry! I've taken so long! I don't know why you guys bother with me cries

Nameless: Following recent requests to 'let them do it', I have produced this chapter which may or may not contain 'it'. I haven't decided yet (I write these things before I write the story, I don't know why)

Moose: you know, you really shouldn't write it just cos they asked you to. You're such a push over.

Nameless: I know...

**DISCLAIMER: **as we have discussed many times before, I am not CLAMP, and if you think I am then you might need to speak to someone...

-- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter six

Fai woke up cold. It had been a long time since he had met the man he was cuddling, sure, but he'd not realised just how long until this morning.

It must have been at least a few months ago as it had been the middle of summer when they'd met, and the weather was turning a bit Autumnal.

He snuggled closer to Kurogane and instantly felt warmer. He traced his hand along the contours of his companions muscular body and sighed heavily, and as in response Kurogane spoke softly in his sleep.

"_Fai..._"

He'd not meant to get so close to the man, but obviously he'd slipped up somewhere because why would you say someone's name in your sleep if you didn't care about them?

Fai sighed again and sat up. Again he traced Kurogane's torso, but this time with his eyes. He stared at his half naked body and realised _why_ he'd fallen in love with him, he just wasn't sure _when_ it had happened.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_He was running through the forest shirtless, shoeless, and scared._

"_Fai!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and he searched ruthlessly for his companion._

_As he ran, he would occasionally trip over a log or a stone, or bash into a tree as he misjudged a pathway, but every time he quickly regained what balance he had and carried on going, ignoring the pain that filled his body_

_He would not stop. He couldn't stop, not even if he wanted to. Which he didn't, not until he found Fai._

_He was getting closer, he knew because now he could hear screaming and someone crying._

"_FAI!" Kurogane shouted again, desperation building in his voice. "Fai! Where are you?!"_

_He crashed through the trees not caring what harm he brought himself or what danger he was putting himself in, just knowing that the man he loved was in twice as much danger._

_Suddenly everything sped up. The trees came rushing towards him at an incredible speed._

_Kurogane stopped, the whole world spinning around him, his feet aching and his legs becoming weak._

_Eventually his legs gave way, sending him plummeting towards the ground for what seemed like forever._

_Everything went black. As if he were blinded by his fall._

"_what's happening?" he asked, pain and fear obvious in his voice._

_Kurogane looked around, trying to find at least some form of light. Nothing._

"_Kurogane..." a soft voice spoke "what are you doing here?"_

"_who's there! Who are you?"_

"_Kurogane." the voice spoke again. "Kurogane! Kurogane, help me!"_

"_Fai? Is that you? Fai!" Kurogane yelled_

"_Kurogane, please! Help me, please!" the voice of his lover became frantic and scared._

"_Fai! Fai, where are you?"_

"_Kuro-" _

"_MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fai was cut off by a terrifying laugh. "So you're the famous Kurogane? My sweet Fai has spoken of you. You're not as good looking as I expected!" the voice taunted_

"_w-who are you?!"_

"_Kuro-chan! Kuro-chan, it's him! He's-" he was cut of again, but this time by a smacking sound and Kurogane heard Fai scream _

"_Stop it! Who are you?! LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" Kurogane screamed into the darkness but was ignored and he heard the other man laugh again._

"_That's it Fai... bed time. If you go nicely I might let you see him again."_

"_NO! FAI!"_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

Kurogane sat bolt upright, sending Fai (who was laying across his chest) Flying.

He looked around their small camp site atop a large rock by the river they had been following. It was just him and Fai there, no one else. No sign of the other man who had spoken in his dream, and that was how he decided that it was in fact a dream and not some kind of drug trip.

Fai stood up and held his hand to his head where he'd hit it when he had flown just now.

He yawned "Did Kuro-puu have a bad dream, hm?" he yawned again and stared at his lover through tired eyes.

Kurogane looked up at him with mock innocence. "...no." he drew out the 'o' like a pencil on paper.

At this, Fai laughed and smiled at Kurogane. "How did you manage that after that amazing night we just had?" he laughed at Kurogane's mortified look, and the deep crimson blush that stained his cheeks.

Fai swooped down and landed gracefully on Kurogane's lap. He swung his arms round the large man's neck, and kissed him gently on his soft lips.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around the smaller man and held him close as if to protect him from his nightmare like it would become real. It felt real.

Even though he knew it wasn't, he couldn't bring himself to completely believe it.

"I love you..."

"Kuro-sama? If you mumble, I can't hear you. Silly puppy." Fai laughed

"Forget it."

"Huh?"

"Forget I even said anything, it doesn't matter."

"No! You've made me really want to know now! What did you say?"

"Nothing!"

"Kuro-sama!" Fai swirled around in his lap and pouted.

"GAHH! Fine! I said..."

Fai stared at him, head tilted to one side quizzically when he trailed off "go on." he prompted.

"I said... I said I love you." his blush deepened.

Oh dear Kami. Just as Fai had feared. He didn't want to fall in love with Kurogane, and he didn't want Kurogane to fall in love with him. He knew it would only hurt them both.

So why did it feel so good that Kurogane had said that?

"Kuro-sama... I love you too." he planted a deep kiss on Kurogane's lips before beginning to undo the soldiers trousers...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Hyuu! Kuro-rin! That was amazing!" Fai said standing up and stretching his arms.

He put his hand on his butt. It was still a little painful, but it was a good pain and he felt thoroughly fulfilled.

"Kuro-tan?" he peered over his shoulder at his naked lover who awoke as his name was spoken and grunted at his butt naked state.

Fai laughed "I didn't expect the re-run of last night to happen so soon, Kuro-kinky!" he smiled at Kurogane's blush. "You were exceptionally hardcore." he said in a seductive voice.

Kurogane's blush deepened then he realised "Hey! W-what do you mean you weren't expecting it? You're the one who undid my zipper!" he pronounced 'zipper' with a pop and raised an eyebrow mockingly.

Fai thought about that for a moment "hmm... now that you mention it... it seems you're correct!" he giggled "I must have been too tired from _last_ night to remember. Thanks for reminding me Kuro-nelly!"

"'nelly'? The hell, Fai? What's a 'nelly'?"

"have you never heard of nelly the elephant? Elephants never forget. Plus..." he added moving his gaze from Kurogane's face to somewhere a bit more southern "...looking at that thing..." he tilted his head to one side "...it's almost big enough to be the trunk!"

"w-what?"

"ever since I first saw you I thought the bulge was big – I thought you stuffed it, then when I saw inside I knew it was real!" he giggled mischievously "It kinda hurts though, Kuro-thrust. Don't be so hard on me, I'm fragile you know." fragile pronounced 'frah-gee-lee'

all the way through Fai's speech Kurogane stood looking scarred and mortified, and a few seconds after he had finished he grabbed his boxers (which were hanging from a tree branch where Fai had thrown them) and frantically pulled them on.

This made Fai laugh. Most things did.

Kurogane then shoved Fai's into his hands and turned away while he reluctantly put them on.

"why so embarrassed all of a sudden, Kuro-shy?"

"I can't believe we just screwed on a rock." he said as he did up his trousers.

- - - - - - - - - -

moving on, the forest was beginning to thin and they thought they might be reaching their unknown destination.

"Kuro-sama! Look!" Fai said pointing to the edge of the trees.

"I see it. Come on, lets get out of here!" he grabbed Fai by the hand, taking him by surprise, and dragged him towards the opening.

"Shit! You've got to be kidding me!" Kurogane exclaimed letting go of Fai's hand and running his own through his hair. "Another fucking clearing! This place is full of them, it's screwed up!"

Fai put a comforting hand on the larger man's shoulder "Don't worry Kuro-inu, we'll find a way out soon." somehow he doubted his own words.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

sitting by the camp fire they were silent.

You could hear every single little noise. Every scuttle of a mouse, every brush of branches being swept by the wind... and every sigh.

Kurogane looked up from his fish – _fish! _He was sick of the stuff – at Fai who had let out a huge inhalation of breath for the fourth time this evening.

"what's up?" he asked irritably

Fai looked up shocked "huh?"

"you keep sighing. Something's wrong."

"what?" Fai quickly righted his defences "No, silly Kuro-puu. Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly happy."

Kurogane grunted and looked away "whatever." _fake bastard _he thought

"sounds to me like there's something wrong with _you_." Fai said poking a finger into Kurogane's chest.

Kurogane glared at him "yeah." he stated

Fai pulled away and blinked

"you never talk to me"

"Kuro-puu, we talk all the time."

"sure, we talk, but you never actually _say _anything."

Fai blinked again

"I don't know any thing about you 'cos you never volunteer any information and if I ask you you seize up."

Fai thought about this for a while. Too long

"Damnit , Fai!" Kurogane stood up abruptly and began to walk off

"Kuro-puu! Wait!"

Kurogane stopped.

"What do you want to know?"

"what happened to your eye?" he answered immediately

Fai stood stunned, and Kurogane's glare intensified

"n-nothing..." he finally answered

"oh for fuck's sake!" he turned around again and preceded to exit the clearing.

"Kuro...!" Fai fell to his knees. _Fuck, I'm such an idiot!_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

Kyle ran through the forest holding his gun at the ready. A few minutes ago Fei said he had heard shouting ahead and thought it might be the rogue they had been sent to take out.

Quite a while ago they had come across another search party, but this one was a group of enemy soldiers.

Young boys.

Kyle kind of regretted having to kill them so he took note of their name tags – Li, Asagi, Watanuki and Domeki - and added them to his list of people he needed to apologise to.

Then he realised that he wasn't going to be able to do this, so he made a mental note to apologise to them in the afterlife.

"Rondart-san! I see him!" Shaoron whispered loudly.

"Keep it down, boy. He noticed us yet?" Fei replied

"No. Looks like he's crying."

"Huh. Sounds like something he'd do. Such a puff."

Kyle was getting uncomfortable. Fai had been one of his closest friends before he'd run away.

"Hey guys, shut up. Lets just get this over with." he sighed and began to move slowly into the clearing, Shaoron and Fei close behind him.

"Flowright!" Fei shouted at the back of their former brother.

Fai froze.

"Turn around you cowardly piece of shit!" Fei braced his weapon and raised it.

Kyle stared. He forced Fei to lower his gun.

"Huh? Oh, come on! Don't tell me you've gone awol as well!?" He exclaimed.

Kyle ignored him and put his hand on Fai's shoulder, who flinched and let out a quiet whimper.

"Fai?"

The blond turned around to face his friend.

"What are you waiting for? Just shoot him, Rondart!"

"Shut up!" he retorted

"Oh, Jesus! Who cares who he is? These are our _orders_!"

"Just because Ashura-ou told us to, doesn't mean we have to do it."

"What? Oh, I get it..."

Kyle looked confused "What? Get what?" Kyle stood up and faced Fei head on trying to be intimidating.

Fei laughed "You don't want to kill him because you're soft. You're like him, aren't you?" he laughed again "I always thought you two were too close."

Kyles eyes widened "What?" no one called him a fruit. He'd show Fei how_ hard_ he was.

Fai looked up at his companions. He knew he was going to die. He closed his eyes, lowered his head and recited quietly under his breath so that they wouldn't hear him.

"_Forever mine. Forever thine. Forever for each other."_

Still looking at Fei, Kyle Raised his gun to Fai's head and squeezed the trigger, releasing the deadly capsule to sap all the life out of his already Frail body.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"NO!" Kurogane ran into the clearing just in time to see his lovers brain explode. "You bastard!"

Before the soldiers had time to react he raised his machine gun and breathed lead into the sinful bodies of all three of those bastards, and watched with pleasure as they flopped to the ground like plush dolls.

The first time he'd killed in months and it felt _good_, especially seeing as it was to avenge Fai.

He just stood on the edge of the clearing stunned. His eyes drifted to the bloody, lifeless body of his lover.

He dropped his machine gun and his hand moved smoothly and calmly to his inner jacket pocket and drew out a small hand gun.

He raised it to his own temple and...

- - - - - - - - - - -

WOW that was a hard chapter to write, so hopefully you can understand why it took me so long.

cries


End file.
